Payback
by mollietaz
Summary: Casino gets what's coming to him


Payback

Craig walked into the kitchen and looked at the men gathered round the table

`Oh, I know that look , we got another job haven't we? Asked Casino.

Craig looked at Casino.

Only if you want it, he said.

`Well in that case count me out , whatever it is`, he said.

`Fair enough `, said Craig, `Looks like the jobs belongs to the two of you then`, he said as he looked at Goniff and Chief.

`I take it I am not included in this`, said Actor.

`Actor`, said Craig rather condescendingly. `I am not crazy enough to send you to work with a bunch of land girls, we both know very little would get done,

farm wise that is`,

Actor smiled at him

`I thank you for the compliment and will put up no further argument, as you are exactly right`, he said.

Craig nodded.

`That is so kind of you to agree`, he said laughing.

`Hey you never said anything about working with dames, `Said Casino, `My name goes back on the list`.

Craig sighed.

`All right then, here's the deal. Two of you are to help with the fence repairs and one of you helps the women stack the hay in the barn.` He said.

`I'll stack the hay`, said Casino and Goniff in unison.

`What about you Chief? Asked Craig.

`I'll take whatever's left don't really mind so long as it gets me out of here for a while`, he said.

`Okay then , you take the fence repairs, as for you two we'll do this the easy way.` said Craig.

`Cut you for it ? Asked Casino hopefully as he looked at Goniff.

`Yeah right mate, might just as well take on Chief for nearest the bull at darts`, said Goniff.

Craig turned round and had two matches in his hand.

`Shortest one loses`, he said offering them to Goniff.

Goniff stared at the matches with a look of sheer concentration, willing one of them to tell him which one to choose.

He pulled the match out of Craig's hand

`Bugger`, he said as he looked at the remnants of the matchstick.

`Hey looks like those dames are all mine Limey`, said Casino laughing.`So when do we start?

`The ladies in question will be round this afternoon to pick you up, and the Sgt. Major will be going to, just to make sure you actually do some work`. Said Craig.

`Ah Warden, anyone would think you didn't trust us `, said Goniff.

Craig smiled.

`Well then Goniff , they would be absolutely right`, he said.

…

`You have got to be kidding`, yelled Casino.

Sandy looked at Casino and laughed.

`No, this is what we asked for help with, and you came highly recommended`, she said.

`What about the rest of you? He asked her.

`Well we all have our own jobs to do , it's just that this is Bella's and she's not well , so the jobs all your's, have fun`, she said as she walked away and left him.

Casino threw the pitchfork onto the ground and swore.

`Now now lad there's no need for that, there are ladies present you know`, said the Sgt Major.

`Oh come on Sarge , you don't expect me to do all this on my own, now do you? Asked Casino.

`Well lad , it's like this, if you don't then I'll just have to go back and tell them that you can't do a girls job, now won't I , and you know how gossip spreads round a

village `,he said.

Casino turned and looked passed him and to Chief and Goniff who were busy repairing the fences with the help of three good looking women,

`When I find out who's behind this,` he left the sentence unfinished and picked up the pitchfork.

….

Casino arrived back at the estate later than the other two. They had finished their jobs and had been taken down the pub by the girls for a drink as a thank

you for all the hard work they had done.

Casino had been left alone with just the Sgt Major, who had told Chief and Goniff that he would collect them from the pub when Casino had finished.

Half an hour later he turned to Casino.

`Think I'll go and pick the boys up before they get into to much trouble`, he said. `I'll send one of the trucks back for you in about an hour, you should be done by

then, shouldn't you?

`Oh yeah, go, I'm fine, but I'm telling you, someone's gonna pay for this`.

By the time the truck arrived Casino was in a fury.

He leapt into the back , swearing vengeance on whoever had done this.`

He stormed out of the truck as it pulled up to the mansion and thundered towards the doors.

He skidded to a halt as he saw someone standing in front of them.

`Had a good afternoon Casino? Angel asked innocently.

Realization dawned,

`You`, he yelled, `You arranged this.`

I did tell you , there would be payback, and this was just too good to miss`, she said smiling sweetly.` I mean they just dropped it into my lap,

Did I know anyone that would mind helping out with the cows? Well I mean I just couldn't resist, and after all I do owe you so much` .she said.

`You got me shovelling sh…..

`Now Casino, language please, I'm well aware of what you've been shovelling, you do need a shower by the way, you're a bit whiffy`, said Angel wrinkling her nose.

Casino looked at her, and he started to smile.

` Okay i surrender, guess I have gone a bit too far lately haven't I? he asked.

`Well I guess Sylvie and I will call things even now`, said Angel.

`We definitely finished? He asked.

Angel smiled at him and nodded.

`I'll even let you off the Birthday present`, she said, `Think this afternoon just about covers it`.

`Babe this just about covers everything`, he said sniffing his clothes.

Angel laughed,

`You take a shower and I'll cook your supper all right? She asked.

`Yeah, all right .`

He took a step forward.

`The outside showers Casino, otherwise that smell is going to get right through the house.` she said.

`What? He yelled `Aw come on`.

Angel reached round the door and handed him a bag.

`Soap, towel and a change of clothes`, she said.

`Aw gee thanks , you're something' else lady , you really are.

`Why thank you Casino`, she said.

As she turned to go back into the mansion a grin came across Casino's face.

Angel was too late getting out of the way.

She felt him slap her on the bottom and then saw him take off across the yard.

`Casino`, she yelled after him, and then bent round looked at the handprint he had left.

He turned and saluted

`Supper in thirty minutes ma'am? He asked laughing

Angel looked again at the dirty handprint, and smiled back at him.

`If you're lucky `, she said

He turned round and walked quickly to the showers.

`We finished with him yet? Asked Craig from behind the door.

`For the moment`, she said laughing. `

Craig joined in her laughter.

`You sure? He asked.

Angel nodded.

`Well until next time`, she said winking at him.


End file.
